Project D Team visits the shrine
by chiyuki
Summary: A morning visit to the shrine with the Project D Team. A peep into the wacky lives of the racers.
1. Takahashi Residence

Title: Project D team goes to the shrine  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Location: 9am at the Takahashi's Residence  
  
"Ring........"  
  
"Damn, the dreaded alarm clock...." Keisuke snuggled sleepily under the blanket knocking down the clock as his clumsy hands searched for it.  
  
"Ring......."  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Keisuke pressed his pillow over his ears in a bid to block out the irritating ring, he is never used to waking up early in the morning. But that Sunday morning was different, the Project D Team was suppose to visit the shrine together for their first outing and Ryousuke the ever responsible brother, do not want to be late. The alarm clock continued to ring until Ryousuke entered the room with a big sigh. He picked up the alarm clock and pulled open the heavy drapes, allowing the morning rays to shine in through the glass window.  
  
"Aniki! Draw the god-damned curtains, it's freaking early right now!" Keisuke grumbled and covered his face with the pillow.  
  
"Sleepyhead it's 9am now, we're meeting the Project D team at ten to pray at the shrine. Go get washed up. It wouldn't be good for the others to wait for us you know. " Ryousuke pulled away the pillow filled with his dear brother's drool.  
  
"Disgusting." Ryousuke shook his head smiling as he run his fingers through Keisuke's blonde hair. "I'm going to throw a bucket of water on you if you don't wake up anytime now."  
  
"Nei, alright, alright." Keisuke rubbed his blurry eyes and got out of bed reluctantly. He knew his brother is quite capable of anything.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you downstairs for breakfast so don't take too long to wash up."  
  
Keisuke stumbled sleepily into his toilet. "What am I doing so early in the morning? Visiting the shrine? Trust Aniki to come up with this fantastic idea for the team's first outing. If the Nightkids and Emperors get wind of this, they probably laugh their heads off. Gunma's elites don't need to pray for blessings." Keisuke thought to himself as he brushed his teeth before changing into a fresh new set of clothes and walked down to the dining room.  
  
"Nani?" Ryousuke put down the papers and shook his head disapprovingly when he set eyes on his little brother whom was clad casually in a green jersey and black track pants as he joined him for breakfast. Keisuke was oblivious to his brother as his attention was focused on the steaming breakfast on the table. "Mmm, delicious..." Keisuke sniff at the aroma of the honey pancakes fresh from the oven.  
  
"You won't want to wear that to a shrine, Keisuke."  
  
"Eh?" Keisuke's eyes widen as he looked at his brother who was all dressed up proper and neat in a suit.  
  
"For goodness sake, we're going there to pray not to attend a ball, Aniki!"  
  
"You don't like this suit?" Ryousuke asked, bewildered at the strong reaction from his brother.  
  
"Aniki! I bet you'll be the only one dressed up in a suit there! Takumi, Kenta and the others will just be clad casually for goodness sake.  
  
Keisuke slapped his forehead in disbelief, sometimes his dear Aniki is being a tad too serious. "I wonder if he's going koukoo with all that racing." He thought to himself.  
  
"Oh?" Ryousuke raised his eyebrows and looked consciously at his black suit. "Well, I hate to admit this but I suppose maybe you're right this time. Go ahead and take your breakfast first, I'll be back in a jiffy after changing my clothes." He could see his hungry brother eyeing the pancakes like a child outside a candy shop.  
  
=later=  
  
"Is this better?" Ryousuke walked down the stairs in dark blue shirt and black pants.  
  
"Yum, yum yum yum... mmm yes... yum yum yum." Keisuke gobbled on his breakfast as if his mouth was going to explode anytime. Ryousuke chuckled at the sight of his brother.  
  
"He's always such a baby, this Keisuke and wait a minute..."  
  
"WHERE'S THE PANCAKES?" The plate of at honey pancakes, which was piled high on each other, was gone except for a few crumbs and a few drops of honey. "Pancakes?" Keisuke looked at the plate and realised there was nothing left, the younger brother was often guilty of being the glutton of the two.  
  
"Eh? Oh heehee, I.... I ... was hungry ... didn't realise I finished your share ... Hee ...Don't worry, I'll get Yoko to fix more pancakes for you right away!." Keisuke hurried into the kitchen to inform the maid before his Aniki whacked him on the head with the papers.  
  
"Yoko! More pancakes please! We're in a hurry to leave for the shrine."  
  
"Right away Sir." 


	2. 9am at Takumi's house

Chapter 2  
  
Location: 9am at Takumi's house  
  
"Morning, Dad... yawn." Takumi stretched his hands and rubbed his sleepy eyes.  
  
"Oh? What a surprise. You always sleep past noon on Sundays."  
  
"Sigh, yeah. I'm visiting the shrine with my friends later."  
  
"The shrine?" Bunta raised his eyebrows in curiosity.  
  
"Uh huh. With the Project D Team, we're suppose to pray for good luck before we set off.... I think."  
  
Bunta gave a laugh. "Interesting! I didn't know road racers these days pray at the shrines before they race."  
  
"Well not exactly. I'm not too sure about the other teams though." Takumi scratched his head. "I don't supposed you do that in the past huh?"  
  
"Nah...."  
  
Takumi poured the Koko Krunch cereals into the bowl of milk. Ever since his mother passed away when he was at a young age, he had to do most of things himself. But it was because of this, that he had developed a strong resilience and determination, something that puts him away from the ordinary road racer.  
  
It has been a exhilarating ride ever since he entered the racing world. Gumtape death match, rain battle, the races on Usui, Akagi, Akina against teams like Redsuns, Emporers and cars like the EVO III. Now that he's in the Project D Team, supposedly the best of Gunma, he's determined to become undefeatable.  
  
"Dad, I've finished my breakfast. I'm taking the car to the shrine now. Bye."  
  
"Mmm, bye."  
  
The door shut behind Takumi, and the roar of the engine roamed the streets as the famous Akina's Eight-Six set off on the first Project D's outing: a visit to the shrine. 


End file.
